carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stand Up and Cheer
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 13b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = December 8, 2007 |Image file = Ep13BS7.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Two of a Kind |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Trueheart's Big Trip}} is the second part of the thirteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary As Share and Cheer walk through Care-a-Lot, they see Funshine juggling, Love-a-Lot dancing, and Harmony training birds to sing. Cheer and Share decide to hold a talent show to show off their friend's abilities. Grizzle watches from his lair and decides to use this as an opportunity to capture all the Care Bears. He tells UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom to obtain a costume for him. On the talent show stage, Love-a-Lot practices dancing but Grumpy tries to get the stage for himself. Grumpy wants to practice ventriloquism with his puppet, Mr. Smarty Britches. Cheer gets them to agree to share the stage. Share arrives and shows off her magic tricks. Share then ask Cheer what she's going to do for the show. Cheer is busy setting up and keeping everyone happy, and says she'll have to figure out her own act later. Grizzle and Mr. Beaks show up dressed as jesters. Grizzle introduces himself as Monsieur Razzle Dazzle, but when he bows, Mr. Beaks falls off of his shoulder. Share and Cheer recognize that he is Grizzle, but let him participate anyway. Monsieur Razzle Dazzle introduces Mr. Beaks as Beaky Pierre and explains that they will ride a unicycle while spinning plates. Cheer says that sounds dangerous, but Monsieur Razzle Dazzle explains that there will be a net over the audience so that no one gets hurt. As Grizzle walks away, he explains to Mr. Beaks that the net is for trapping the Care Bears. Share ask Cheer if she's figured out what her acts going to be yet. Before Cheer can answer, Harmony pops up saying that she's lost one of her songbirds, Oopsy fell while practicing gymnastics and landing on Grumpy's dummy, causing the head to fall off, and Love-a-Lot can't remember her dance routine. Cheer runs off to help everyone. The talent show finally starts. Harmony and Grumpy are the judges and the show starts with Love-a-Lot's dance routine. Funshine jungles, Harmony sings with her birds, Oopsy does cartwheels but ends up falling on Grumpy. Share does a magic show, followed by Grumpy's ventriloquist act. Finally, Grizzle takes the stage. The Care Bears in the audience immediately recognize him. Grizzle does alright riding the unicycle and spinning plates at first, but eventually drops all the plates and falls off of the unicycle. He goes to drop the net on the Care Bears, but ends up dropping on himself. The Care Bears all think this is part of his act, and clap. Cheer awards Grizzle a ribbon for winning the talent show. The audience ask Cheer what her performance is going to be, but Cheer admits she doesn't have any special talents. The other bears all thank Cheer for helping with their own acts, and point out that without Cheer, there wouldn't of been a talent show. Cheer's talent was bring out the best in everyone. Errors * When Cheer runs off stage, Love-a-Lot is missing her scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep13BS12.png Trivia * The poster for the talent show has a lime green bear with a star for a belly badge. This same bear can be seen in the background in A Little Help and Erased. * This is the third time UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom show up in an episode together, the last two appearances were in Grizzle-ized and Re-Booted. * This is the third time Grizzle is seen wearing clothing over his robot suit, the other two times were in All You Need Is... and Battle of the Bands. * This is the second time Grizzle has tried to disguise himself to trick the Care Bears, the first time was in Battle of the Bands. * Grumpy sings a variation of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star that goes: "Twinkle twinkle wishing star, Twinkers is the best by far." * This is the second time that Cheer fails to accomplish a task because she puts everyone else's needs before her own. The first time was in Cheer, There and Everywhere. * Grumpy does not invent or fix anything this episode. When his dummy breaks, Cheer actually fixes it for him. * All of the bears’ talent show acts: ** Love-a-lot does a heart dance ** Funshine juggles ** Harmony conducts songbirds ** Oopsy does a tumbling act ** Share does magic tricks ** Grumpy does ventriloquism ** Grizzle does a jester act Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes